


don't look my way

by halimedes



Category: K-pop, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halimedes/pseuds/halimedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yoona puts things right again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't look my way

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to kficanon@dw.

  
_One time, long ago, when you weren't looking, I swapped souls with you._   
_Now yours is dirtier than mine. I want to swap back. Hold still._   
**@veryshortstory**   


  
It had happened back when they were trainees, during one of the early years when they had been not much more than children. Yoona hadn't meant for it to happen, it just did. Sometimes things were like that.

Now maybe ten years have passed, maybe less, but she looks at Jessica and sees that her own soul is mostly intact. It has matured and changed a little, stains from tears over boys she herself has not loved and one that she has; but it is intact, and Yoona doesn't have to look at herself in mirror nor directly to know she can't say the same for the soul she has.

Yoona was always a tomboy and mud and dirt sticks to her mind like it stuck to the soles on her shoes when she was a kid, and from her mind the step to the soul she carries is not long.

"Unnie," she says to Jessica when they're alone for a minute, "hold still." Yoona kisses Jessica then, a press of soft lips against equally soft lips, and Jessica holds still. That's all it takes. Sometimes things are like that.  



End file.
